User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 21
< Chapter 20 Welcome back guys, let’s get to it! ' “Alright everyone,” Nina began the next morning, as they all met up in the girl’s apartment. “It’s time to get busy defeating Corbierre.” After all, she knew that if they didn’t get started soon, their feathered enemy would defeat their little group easily. A close knit, partially experienced team they may be, they were not yet a match for an evil, immortal mage. “Right,” Mick agreed. He was sitting in between KT and Fabian on the couch. “One question. What exactly do we do?” Eddie answered that one; Nina was glad, because she herself didn’t have a clue. “First we have to learn a bit more about what’s going on. I still think we need to decipher that book. Oh, and my dream came back last night. I think it’s prophetic, but it became kind of different. This time, I heard a voice telling me to “Block the dark.” I want to know what that means.” She had to admit, she was impressed by his leadership abilities. “I also had a dream last night,” Willow blurted, smiling. “A fairy was telling me to listen to the voice, and then she disappeared and turned into a beautiful flower. It was so pretty! I tried to pick it, but then I heard someone whisper something but I don’t remember what it was, and then everything turned sparkly, and then I woke up.” She gave a small little bounce and smile from where she stood next to Alfie against the wall. Alfie smiled at her but said nothing. “…If Corbierre uses dark magic, does that mean we need to block it somehow?” Suggested Mara, probably trying to re-rail the conversation. Willow didn’t seem to mind, but she did seem confused that nobody responded to what she had said. “Like with our own magic?” “Ooh, Maybe.” Nina smiled. “That could be it.” “Just one problem. We don’t ''have any magic,” Patricia pointed out. She leaned back her chair, arms crossed. Eddie sighed. “She’s right. All you have is your locket, and nobody else here has magical powers. We might be stuck.” She sighed and looked at her locket, realizing that both were correct. Her locket wouldn’t help them this time, and that was their only source of magic. “I can… I can ask Jasper,” Fabian spoke up suddenly. “He knows a lot about Egypt, he probably knows something about this. I can call him.” “Good.” Nina gave him a smile and he smiled back, blushing just a bit. “Do that. Anyone else have any ideas?” “The writing in the book looks mirrored. I know it’s in a different language, but if we mirror it, maybe we can understand it a little more.” Joy- who had been looking through said book just before she spoke up- suggested. “Believe me, I know my mirrored writing.” “Good idea. You do that.” She nodded to Eddie and went back to reading it, with Jerome looking over her shoulder. “The rest of us…” Nina started thinking. “We should go back to the hospital and get more information out of Victor. Maybe he can tell us more about Corbierre. Everyone okay with that?” Nobody complained, so that was good enough for her. “Great, meeting over! As people got up to start doing their thing, Amber groaned, “Great, another day spent in the icky, germy hospital. Just what I wanted.” “Come on, Ambs,” Alfie grinned and gave her a pat on the back. “Think of it as an adventure! An exploration into an unknown realm.” “The only unknown realm is Victor’s mind,” Jerome snarked, grinning at him. Amber ignored Jerome and smiled at Alfie. “Okay. That makes me feel so ''much better.” He gave her a grin and then moved off towards Willow, and Nina caught her friend mumbling, “That doesn’t,” She gave her friend a comforting rub on the shoulder and, once everyone was ready, said, “Okay everyone, off we go.” ------------ “Jasper! Hi!” Fabian was delighted that his godfather picked up as soon as he called. “Ah, Fabian! How are you?” “I’ve been fine. Umm…Listen. There’s something going on, and I kind of need your help.” After that, there was a pause, and Jasper’s voice was now much more serious. “What is it?” “You see, there’s this legend-“ ------------- What Fabian and Jasper didn’t realize was that Jasper’s counterpart was lurking in the shadows, listening to their phone conversation. This was perfect for him. He didn’t need to do anything- the brat did all the work for him. Soon it would be time to trap him. Corbierre had mentioned that the Fabian in this world was gullible and not a threat- not like the one from his world was, that dumb Osirian… in this world, Fabian was just a nerd who could very easily be tricked. And Evil Jasper was ready to do just that. But first… “Ah, yes. I can help you. Meet me at the Frobisher Library tomorrow. Okay? Excellent. See you there, Fabian.” Jasper hung up. And that’s when Evil Jasper decided to strike. ' ''' '''Leaving it here today for two reasons. 1, nice cliff hanger and IDK what else to add tonight, and 2- I need to stop writing at some point :p Thanks guys, see you tomorrow! Chapter 22 > ' ' Category:Blog posts